That's not you
The eighth episode of Anastasia's Magical Wish. Summary When Christine encounters a witch named Yuki, she realizes that this is no ordinary witch: this is her mother! Christine, angered that Yuki hid the fact she was a Puella Magi from her, killed her and recieved her Grief Seed. Later, Christine and Christina talk to their dad about their mom being a Puella Magi and her death, so, to be with his wife (thinking she's in heaven), Go (Christine and Christina's dad) kills himself. The next day, Stacey, Courtney, Madoka and Sayaka find Kyubey (who was in a dump) and confront him, along with Tubey, for contracting Yuki. Stacey also reveals she knew that Christine's mother was a witch all along. Characters Puella Magi Christine Stacey Courtney Madoka Sayaka Incubators Kyubey Tubey Witches Yuki Soon-to-be Puella Magi None Others Christina Go (guest appearance) Episode *In a witch's barrier* Christine: Now, Yuki, you are DEAD!!! *begins to swing her sword* Yuki: Honeyitsme..... Christine: *blinks* What did she say? "Honey, it's me?" Could that mean......MOM?! Yuki: ....... *holds still* Christine: *collaspes onto the ground* Yuki: *leans toward Christine* Christine: *looks at Yuki thrugh a 2/5 angle, crying* I can't believe it, Mother.....You kept saying that you had super-quick "business trips", and all of those were just so you could hide your Puella Magi self from Dad, Christina, and myself.......And all of a sudden, you become a witch.....*turns her whole body towards the witch* UNFORGIVABLE!!! *attacks Yuki several times at one time until Yuki dies* That stupid woman.... *grabs the Grief Seed* Hiding her secret from her own daughter, who happens to be a Puella Magi! *At Christine's house* Go: Where's Christine-chan? Christina: I'm going to find her. *Christine swings the door open* Christina: That was easy. *Christine stomps in, dragging the dead body of a woman who looks a lot like her, except for the woman's hair is longer* Go: *recognizes the woman* YUKI!!!!!! Christine: I can explain. I've found out that Mom was.........Mom was......Mom was a magical girl. *Go and Christina gasp* Christine: I am, too. Go: *gasps again* Christina: I already knew that. Not only you are a magical girl, Christine-oneechan, but Mom was, too. I figured it out. Christine: Anyway, how dare Kyubey turn her into that monster!!! Go: Nonsense! Your mom might be in heaven! Christina: *whispering to Christine* Should we tell him that she's not? Christine: *whispering to Christina* I doubt that he'll listen to us, so how about not? Go: *grabs a dagger* I'm sorry, Christine-chan and Christina-chan. I must leave. Christine-chan, take good care of Christina-chan. Christine: I will. *The next day* Stacey: *walks in with Courtney by her side* Hey, Christine-chan! We came to hang out. Christine: Go away. Stacey, Courtney: ? Christina: *points to Go's dead body* Courtney: *gasp* Your father....committed suicide?!? Christine: *nods* Why did Kyubey contract with Mom.....and turn her into a stupid witch.....WHY?!? *tears spill down her cheeks and don't seem to be stopping* Stacey: *whispering in Courtney's ear* I knew it. Tubey: *walks in* Hibi-san's mother must have used the Witch's Kiss on him, and- Courtney: Shut it. *steps on Tubey* Tubey: I didn't feel any pain, *easily slips out from under Courtney's shoe* nor do I care much about either deaths. All I care about that there's a girl with magical potential.....*points his head towards Christina* RIGHT OVER THERE!!!! Christina: No. Tubey: WHAT?! Stacey: *trying to comfort Christine* There, there, Christine-chan. Everything will be all ri- *gets pulled away by Courtney* HEY!! What are you doing? Courtney: We're going to find Madoka-sama and Sayaka-sama! Tubey: *held tightly against Courtney's chest* I still don't feel any pain, but for some reason, I can't escape.... *At the dump* Kyubey: *laying down on a flat tire* Ah....this is the life....away from Stacey-san and her friends..... ???: That's what you think. Kyubey: *turns his head to see Stacey, Courtney, Madoka, Sayaka, and Tubey* I have no comment.... Tubey: I have a comment! *jumps out of Courtney's arms* Kyubey, you should be continuing with your mission! Not lazing around at this place? Kyubey: But I've been having such a wonderful time- *Sayaka steps on him* OW! Stacey: All right, Incubator. Talk. Madoka: What's the meaning of turning Hibi-san's mother into a witch?! Kyubey: Okay, I'll tell! Okay, when she was 14, Yuki-san made a wish that the world of Puella Magi was born. Stacey: *gasp* You mean....I'm only here because of Christine's mom's witch?! Courtney: But Stacey is still here! Why did Yuki turn into a witch? Kyubey: Just recently, you came here, Stacey. You came here at a younger age then any others. When Yuki-san heard about this, she became a witch.....to protect you! Stacey: To protect....me? Kyubey: Now, Sayaka-san, can you please let me go? End of episode! Category:Episodes of Anastasia's Magical Wish Category:Christina's stuff Category:Anastasia's Magical Wish